Grell's Red World
by Kittiekat222
Summary: This is what Grell would love to have happen :


Hey Everyone! I'm Kittie and this is my first fanfic! *Whoo* So I hope everyone likes this and I'd love it if you commented :3

Disclamier: I do not own Kuroshitsuji :( Even though I'd love to take Alois or Ciel home with me.

**Grell's Red World**

It was a bad day for a death god such as Grell. He had been working all day and he didn't get to collect a single soul. It was as if they were all holding onto life just for one more day. That wasn't even the worse of it! He had tried all day to find his beloved Sebastian and he didn't even catch a glimpse of him!

Grell dragged himself home with a tired, beat up look on his face but when he opened the door he had a great surprise. William was sitting on his deep red couch, but there was something very different with William….he was wearing all red!

"William! You figured out that red was truly the best color!" Squealed Grell. He clapped his hands together with a large smile plastered on his face.

"But of coarse Grell. The color red is a wonderful color and this is why all of the death gods have started to wear red." William replied in a monotone voice. He stood up and straightened out his blood red suit and pushed up his matching glasses with his scythe. It was a dream come true for the red loving death god!

"Oh and Sebastian was looking for you earlier." William commented with disgust.

"Really! My Sebby was looking for me!" Grell squealed once again ignoring how William had said Sebastian's name.

"Yes Grell and that's why I came over. He said he'd be at Ciel Phantomhive's mansion."

"Ugh his at the brats house again." Grell grumbled but at least his Sebastian was looking for him. He then picked up his chainsaw and ran off to Ciel's mansion despite the fact that he would have to see that kid.

It didn't take long until Grell had reached the young Earl's house. He burst threw the front door with his arms thrown out as if to hug someone.

"Ohh S-s-s-ebby!" He sang out as small hearts floated above his head. To his disappointment Ciel showed up instead, but instead of dressing in his usual depressing blue he was wearing a beautiful red suite with shorts that reached his knees. He had a lovely red pair of healed boots along with a small hat that sat on top of his gray-blue hair.

"Oh its you…where is Sebastian?" Grell asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Welcome Grell I would like to make you an offer." Ciel lend on his ruby red cane with his usual calm look on his face.

"Go on." Grell gave a sharp smile. He liked getting offers from Ciel because it usually had to do with his sexy butler.

"If you can answer me one question then I'll give you Sebastian for the month." Ciel said in a professional tone. "And you may do whatever you want with him. Whatever you want."

Just thinking about what he could do with Sebastian gave Grell a nose bleed. This was a good sign for Ciel to continue.

"Why did you need those women's uteruses?"

Grell gave a sadistic smile and wiped the blood from his nose. "I wanted to find the perfect one, so I could use it to carry my own baby! Now where is my babies father?"

Ciel sighed. "Well I was hoping for a better answer, but very well a deal is a deal."

He then walked over to the staircase and called for Sebastian a.k.a Grell's babies father.

Grell lend onto his chainsaw and rocked back and forth with excitement. He now had Sebastian for a whole month! The best part was he could do whatever he wanted with him! Well as long as he could get Sebastian to do it. Soon Sebastian walked down the stairs, but he wasn't in his usual butler suit. He was wearing tight leather booty shorts that were accompanied by fish nets. A pair of leather boots were placed on his feet and leather gloves covered his hands while a small leather collar wrapped around his neck. He snapped a wiped that was then stretched between his two hands. Of coarse this was all in Grell's favorite color, red.

"I'm ready Grell." Sebastian's voice was as smooth as silk. Steam blew out of Grell's nose as he squealed with absolute joy. He tossed his chainsaw to the side and tackle hugged Sebastian, who responded by wrapping his arms around Grell.

"I can't believe it! My Sebby has finally came threw and is willing to be my babies father!" Grell squealed again and ran his finger up Sebastian's bare chest.

"Of coarse Grell, I'd do anything for you." Sebastian gave his trademark smirk. His crimson eyes peering down at Grell, who had now wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. They looked deep into one another's eyes, moving closer and closer. Lips ready to kiss one another and…..

Then Grell woke up.


End file.
